For You My Dearest
by Addicted-to-GazettE
Summary: Though he was no polished dandy by ANY stretch of imagination; even Inuyasha can be considered a Silver Knight...albeit a fuzzy silver eared one. Drabbles and Oneshots of Inuyasha and Kagome.


**Disclaimer**: All rights for_ Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_

Ready for another adventure? This one will be Kagome and...Inuyasha! You were all waiting for me to say Sesshoumaru again, weren't you? Well if thats your thing, go check out my other tid bits. This is dedicated to moments between Kagome-chan and the Younger of the two Brothers. ;)

**Genre**: Romance, fluff  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: none  
**S****ummary**: Though it was well hidden, Inuyasha could be quiet the chivelrous knight.

* * *

My Hero

* * *

The moment she saw the storm clouds looming over the horizon, Kagome knew it was going to be one of those days. Thinning her lips she didn't say anything as the others packed up camp, and finally they all set off in high spirits- except for Kagome. The same Kagome that _knew _what was coming.

If the others noticed her foul humor, they spoke not a word content to give the young would be Miko her space. All had been on the receiving end of her temper- it was not a thing to be provoked lightly.

Baby blues stayed fixed on that cursed horizon, silently praying that it would stay as far as possible AWAY from her and her rag-tag companions.

A distance rumble sounded, as if to mock her efforts, and Kagome's shoulders sagged dejectedly; there'd been a slim hope of being right. It seems Mother Nature had not heard her pleas- or perhaps just didn't care?

Hunching into her self while muttering lowly, the dark haired beauty missed the concerned glances being cast her way.

Gold, green, violet and chocolate; all surreptitiously watching her darkening expression.

All had varying reactions. Wary of her volatile mood- Shippou huddled on Miroku's shoulder sending suspicious looks towards the Hanyou, while said Monk stealthily fell back a few steps unsure what the problem was.

Sango was busy debating whether or not to ask what was wrong now, or later when they were more secluded from the others.

Inuyasha just huffed, having already deduced the source of her ire. Rolling golden eyes skyward he let out a gruff, "Keh Women," before quickly moving on to a remedy.

When the first few droplets fell the rest registered a short moment of surprise as Inuyasha suddenly began to strip; dropping the heavy red fabric over Kagome's head and kneeling quickly. Sharing a moment of amused understanding they all smiled before looking away.

"Get on."

Removed from an inner monologue of curses so suddenly, blue eyes blinked down in surprise and confusion, "Inuya-"

"Hurry up- before it gets all muddy."

Face breaking out into a smile, Kagome joyfully looped her arms around his neck and climbed aboard.

As he stood and shifted her weight so she wouldn't fall, Kagome noted the care he took with his claws and squeezed lightly snuggling into his back, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he set off again with another gruff snort, "Better now that later when the roads are all waterlogged; you whine too much when it gets in your shoes."

Despite his irritated sounding tone, from her angle on his back Kagome could see the pink dusting his cheeks, as well as the odd angle his ears were cocked.

She giggled. How cute, He was embarrassed. Raising her arms, she was able to stretch the heavy red fabric enough that it acted as a tarp- successfully shielding them both, "My Hero," She whispered. To anyone else, it seemed that he completely ignored her after that, but Kagome knew better. After all she'd felt the gentle tightening of his grip on her legs.

Smiling she settled in for a comfy, and blissfully, _dry _ride.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Since this is a romantic moment, and not really just a focused piece I decided to just give it its own place. So we have another collection. Woot anyone? *gets glares from those waiting for updates.* ...I apologize for my scatter brained muse.

Now for the official stuff:

For documention sake this was origionally posted and written for the live journal community At First Tweak's oneshot challenge #67: Muddy, on April 22nd, 2012. Word limit for the communities oneshots are 301+ words- this piece standing at 529.

Hope you enjoyed!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


End file.
